1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable heaters, and, in particular, to portable, charcoal-burning heaters for outdoor use.
2. Discussion of Background
There are many types of outdoor cooking devices that burn charcoal or propane gas as fuel. Typically, charcoal grills have a housing supported by legs and elevated to approximately waist height for the convenience of the user performing the cooking while standing. The housing is dimensioned to hold a charge of charcoal and formed to support a cooking grill positioned above the charcoal. These devices work reasonably well for cooking but cannot serve as a source of heat for someone seated nearby because they are too high.
Outdoor grilling is sufficiently popular in the summer months that many people spend a lot of time on backyard patios. However, on cooler summer evenings in northern latitudes and in early spring or fall evenings in southern latitudes, it is sometimes too cool to be comfortable out-of-doors without a source of heat, even when the weather is otherwise pleasant. A source of heat is also useful on hunting and camping trips.
There are, of course, portable outdoor heaters, including kerosene and electric heaters. These are designed to radiate heat from a position closer to the ground or patio surface for the comfort of those seated nearby. However, they are not generally convenient for both cooking and heating.
There is a need for an outdoor heater that bums charcoal as a fuel and is efficient, safe and convenient to use.